


Soft

by firecracker189



Series: It’s Classified [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Regression, Gen, Littles Are Known, Mommy!Natasha, Non-Sexual Age Play, Steve Rogers is a cutie pie, Team as Family, Teen!Bruce, Teen!Tony, Uncle!Phil, aunt!natasha, daddy!Bucky, daddy!Phil, little!Clint, little!steve, nsap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 09:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15240609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecracker189/pseuds/firecracker189
Summary: Steve felt his chest go all warm inside and blushed, immediately feeling far more Little than he had for weeks. He texted back: Okay, Daddy! I love you TOO! You’re the best Daddy in the WHOLE WORLD!!!!! And not just ‘cause you get me presents. Followed by seven blue heart emojis, a puppy dog, a hamster, two monkeys, and a unicorn for good measure.





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Secret_Life_Of_Tea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Secret_Life_Of_Tea/gifts).



> Set in the It's Classified 'verse. Not long after Buck becomes Steve's Caregiver, but it's a stand alone also. Sorry for not updating TAIS in forever. It moves slow for me. But have this in the mean time.

Steve had just been having the worst day _ever_ when his phone went off. He gave General Ross a particularly nasty look before blatantly checking his phone. One message from Bucky, another that came in a second later from Tony.

Tony’s message read: _Did you just give the Stink Eye to Ross? Snaps for you, Wonder Boy._ Followed by about twenty middle finger emojis and two smiley faces with their tongues out.

Steve snorted softly and flicked over to Buck’s text.

It read: _Hey, listen, I know things have been a little crazy lately and none of us have really had time to unwind in the last few months. Especially with Ross kicking up such a fuss about Sokovia. Still. That asshole should understand by now, but **anyway…** I got you a little something. Phil’s gonna try and rally the troops tonight for some headspace time, considering SHIELD might kick us out completely if we don’t. We’re bordering on illegal already according to several statutes. Anyway, when you get back, come up to our floor and I’ll give you your surprise. I love you, Bug. Please remember to drink some water while you’re out, and not to wait too long between potty times. –Daddy. _ Followed by about a billion and a half green heart emojis, a unicorn, and several monkeys.

Steve felt his chest go all warm inside and blushed, immediately feeling far more Little than he had for weeks. He texted back: _Okay, Daddy! I love you TOO! You’re the best Daddy in the WHOLE WORLD!!!!! And not just ‘cause you get me presents._ Followed by seven blue heart emojis, a puppy dog, a hamster, two monkeys, and a unicorn for good measure.

Then he texted Tony back. _What? Someone had to get him to back down a little. He’s being a total stink head about this stuff._

Tony was blatantly ignoring Ross now, feet up on the table, leaned back with his phone out. Ross bristled.

“Mr. Stark, is something more important than national security?” Ross spoke up, voice hard around the edges.

Tony put his phone down and leaned back, twining his fingers together behind his head. “Well, no. Something’s more important than _you_ ,” Tony drawled, smirking maliciously. “Also,” he pointed a lax index finger. “ _You_ should know, Cap just called you a stink head.”

Steve spluttered indignantly. “It was over _text_! He wasn’t supposed to _hear_ it, Tony!”

Ross pinched wearily at the bridge of his nose. He _hated_ working with Littles. They’d been like this all week, a result of pent-up headspaces, and he had half a mind to call all their guardians then and there, but they needed to get through the discussion. The bickering back and forth between Tony and Steve increased to a nonsensical shouting match of childish name-calling. Ross clicked his fingers. “Banner, up, now. You’re sitting by Stark from now on. Get him to shut up.”

Bruce looked affronted and relocated himself, while Natasha rose easily and clapped her hands. “ _Boys!_ That is _enough!_ ” She turned to Ross. “General, we’re going to need to reschedule this meeting. My team is in no shape to continue discussing things, as you can clearly see. We’re going home. All communications will be fielded for the next week, if you need anyone to help you, please call the Fantastic Four. Tony, Bruce, go get the car. Clint, Steve, come with me. We’re going to get Phil.”

Obediently, the four boys stood up and dispersed. Steve stuck out a hand tentatively, and Clint took it, then took Nat’s free hand, looking like he was very much grateful for her intervention. Together, the three of them went down the elevator and into Phil’s tiny office.

Natasha cleared her throat and Phil looked up as they approached. “We’ll finish this later, Evans,” he murmured to the contrite looking junior agent sitting across from him.

“Yessir,” Evans mumbled, looking like he’d rather be anywhere but there. “Sorry again, sir.”

“I know you are. But your sister is waiting on you,” he explained quietly, eyes warm if a little disappointed. Caregiver to one, instinct used on all. What could he say? He leaned forward like he had a secret. “Go on. She told me she’s taking you to the zoo this afternoon, if you behave for the rest of her meeting.”

The Little in the chair perked up, looking far less upset. “Really?”

Phil couldn’t help but smile and shake his head fondly. “Yeah, buddy. Now go on and find her, okay? But don’t run in the halls, you might trip.”

Evans got up hastily. “Agent Romanoff!” he squeaked as he caught sight of the three standing in the doorway. “Sissy’s takin’ me to the zoo!”

Natasha laughed. “So I hear. I hope you two have fun.” She said as he brushed past them and scampered into the hallway. “Don’t run!” Natasha raised her voice as he disappeared around the corner. She turned to Phil and raised an accusatory brow.

“What can I say, it’s been far too long since I’ve had the chance to interact with one of the kids,” He stood and threw his suit coat on, straightening his tie.

“Papa?” Clint spoke up softly, looking a little bit bashful.

Phil’s face lit up like a Christmas tree, big smile spreading over his cheeks. “What, little bird?” he asked indulgently.

“Um, c’n we um… c’n we maybe see if Katie can bring Lucky over to play? I miss him!” Clint’s eyes went teary and he let go of Natasha’s hand, making a beeline for Phil.

“Aw, honey,” Phil passed his keys to Natasha and she shepherded the three of them into the hall, locking up his office as he picked Clint up. “Of course we can. I’ll call her when we get home, okay?” Clint sniffled loudly, and Phil rubbed his back. “Don’t worry, buddy. It’s alright.” Natasha handed the keys back and took Steve’s hand.

“Come on, you,” She said affectionately to him, patting his cheek. “Let’s go home, hmm?”

Steve blushed and nodded, pressing close to her as the four of them made their way down to the parking deck.

“Can you tell me how old you are, Steve?” Natasha asked politely, not wanting him to throw a tantrum if he was feeling old enough not to use his car seat. Phil went on ahead, and Bruce came out to meet him, helping to strap a very teary Clint into his booster seat.

Steve frowned softly and shrugged.

“Don’t know?” Tasha asked, rubbing his arm as Clint let out an almighty howl and dissolved into a full tantrum. “Well, that’s okay too. Just to be safe I’m going to put you in your car seat, okay?” She kissed his cheek, watching out of her periphery as Bruce scurried around to the trunk and pulled out Clint’s purple hippo plush, handing it to Phil.

Steve nodded wearily. The sooner they got home, the sooner he could see Daddy. So he was a good boy for Tasha as she got him into the car. Uncle Phil had climbed into the back so that Tasha could sit between Steve and Clint. Bruce and Tony were quiet on the way home, and Steve thought it meant they were pretty tired, too. But Clinty cried the _whole way_! He was still crying when Uncle Phil got him out of his booster seat!

Steve was glad when Tasha carried him upstairs to his and Daddy’s floor. He held onto her tight and she called him a little monkey, which made him laugh.

“Delivery,” Natasha called as she knocked on the door. It didn’t take three minutes before Bucky was at the door, boiling over with pent-up Caregiver energy as he reached for Steve.

“ _This_ isn’t the shoes I ordered!” Bucky teased as he poked Steve in the side and gave an exaggerated frown, which made both Steve and Tasha laugh. “I think this is a little monkey instead!”

“Nuh!” Steve shook his head, eyes wide as he felt himself slipping further. “Notta monkey! M’a baby!”

Bucky’s eyes went the color of melted chocolate and everything about him was soft and warm when he spoke up. “That’s exactly right,” he kissed Steve on the cheek. “You’re my baby!”

Tasha waved bye-bye and went down to see Clint, but Steve wasn’t upset that she was gone. He clung to Daddy’s neck as he shut the door. “’Prise,” he insisted with a little frown.

Daddy made a soft cooing sound that meant he thought Stevie was being cute. “What do we say, Buggaboo?” he tapped Stevie’s nose and Stevie went cross eyed trying to see his finger.

“Mm… pease?” Talking was _really_ hard.

“Good boy!” Daddy smiled real big and Stevie felt like he’d done something right as Daddy carried him into the bedroom. “That was very nice of you to say please, Stevie,” Daddy said, and turned around so that Stevie couldn’t see into the room. “Now cover up your eyes. Daddy’s gonna count to three and then you can see what he got you!” Even Bucky was excited now. He knew without a doubt his boy would like the surprise he’d gotten him. He just wanted to see that cute reaction.

Steve scrambled to put his hands over his eyes, eager to see his surprise.

“Okay, baby. One…two…” Bucky turned around. “Three!” he moved Stevie’s hands out of the way and Stevie _squeaked_.

A monkey!

The soft green fabric of the little blanket had a plush monkey on top, and the back and edges were trimmed up with yellow fabric meant to look like silk.

Eyes wide, Stevie pointed in question, looking up at his Daddy.

“Yeah, baby, it’s yours,” Bucky assured as he took Steve over to the bed. “You wanna say hi to Mister Monkey? Huh?” He picked it up and handed it to Steve, who took it reverently.

Steve marveled at the soft texture, turning it over in his hands before rubbing it on his cheek, a sure sign he was in his headspace now.

“Yeah,” Bucky agreed. “I know how you like soft things.” He took Steve’s sensory problems in stride, but as a result Little Steve had far too many soft things. He loved to spoil his boy. Fuzzy socks and fleece pajamas and his favorite soft blanket. Nothing itchy for his precious baby. He’d even tried several diaper brands out to find the ones that seemed to make him the least amount of uncomfortable.

He let Steve play with his new toy for a little while, before he laid him down on the bed. “Alright, Buggaboo. Let’s get you changed into something comfy, hmm?” he tickled Steve’s tummy over his starchy work shirt, and Steve laughed, kicking his legs clumsily. “Alright, mister. Let’s get this yucky thing off of you.” Bucky unbuttoned the shirt slowly, adjusting Steve’s position as needed to get it all the way off of him. He made quick work of the undershirt and belt after that, laying them neatly aside. “Let’s see those little piggies, baby boy!” he crooned with a big smile, undoing Stevie’s shoes and sliding off his dirty socks. Somehow Steve had managed to put on mismatched socks that morning. Bucky’s heart hurt a little. “You really need to be Little, huh big guy?” he asked as he bent down and nibbled at Steve’s toes. “I’ve got a mouthful of yummy baby toes! Yes, I do!” He teased, and Stevie squeaked loudly.

“Alright, no more, you’re right,” Bucky agreed, sliding Steve’s pants off of him. “Oh, goodness, baby boy. You’re just a little bit wet, aren’t you?” He noted the little spot on the front of Steve’s boxers. “That’s probably Daddy’s fault,” he conceded, getting out a diaper and spreading it on the bed, gripping Steve’s hips and transferring him over to it. “But it’s okay,” he assured. “Daddy’s gonna diaper you up all safe, and then he’s gonna put you in your cozy jammies, and we can cuddle on the couch with your monkey.” He quickly got Steve’s boxers off and taped him into the diaper. “You wait right there.” He told the baby as he rummaged through the chest of drawers for Stevie’s favorite ducky pajamas.

“There we go! Yeah!” Bucky pressed kisses all over his baby’s face, and Stevie laughed loudly reaching out his hands to pat at Daddy’s face. He loved Daddy so much! And he knew Daddy loved him right back. A few minutes after that Stevie stopped engaging, exhaustion catching up with him. Fortunately Daddy seemed to take the hint, and picked him up again, giving him a pacifier. Stevie was _so glad_ to be home. He rubbed his monkey against his cheek as Daddy carried him downstairs to see the others.

Clinty was sitting in Uncle Phil’s lap with his hippo. Tony and Brucie were playing Dominoes on the coffee table with Tasha. The TV played the theme to _Doc McStuffins_ quietly in the background. Daddy sat down on the other end of the sofa, by Uncle Phil, and Stevie curled up real close to him. He drifted in and out of focus, sometimes listening to Daddy’s rumbly voice under his ear and sometimes reacting to one of the others catching his attention with a silly face.

Not long after the third round of Dominoes ended, everyone gathered up on the floor, making a nest out of bedding so they could watch a movie. Stevie cuddled with Tony while Daddy made his bottle, and even Clinty didn’t throw a fit when Uncle Phil made him one, too. He was a big boy, but sometimes, very rarely, he’d ask for a bottle if he was feeling like he needed the extra security.

Tony tried to move away once Stevie was back in Daddy’s lap, but Stevie didn’t let him. He whined every time Tony tried to go away, so Tony just gave up and sat with them instead of Bruce.

Stevie felt so, _so safe_ with everyone around him. But he still thought Ross was a stink head.


End file.
